Harry Potter and the rise of the Deus autem Draconis
by KoreanMusicFan
Summary: Remember this story might not continue. I suck at summaries so don't shoot me. This story is set in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. A story about learning the old and forgotten ways of the Draconis (That's dragon to me and you). What happens when a 14 year old boy is thrust into a dangerous game of cat and mouse? But who is the cat and who is the mouse? That is where the answers lie.
1. The Fifth House of Hogwarts

**A/N:**

OK, so Hi. I'm KoreanMusicFan and this is a story that i am Beta for but the author is unsure whether or not they want to post this story on here. So this first chapter is a test, a test to see if anyone is interested in the ideas and theme that this story holds.

**DISCLAIMER! - I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THE HARRY POTTER WORLD, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THIS STORY IDEA IT BELONGS COMPLETELY TO ITS CREATOR AND WRITER!**

* * *

Harry Potter was a Wizard who at the age of thirteen had just finished his third year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. In that year he had, had to face the fact that a feared murderer was after him, his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was a werewolf and a long time friend of his father, the fact that he had to face murderous spectral like creature's known as Dementors, travel back in time to save a Hippogriff from a certain death at the hands of the Ministry of Magic, that Ron's pet rat Scabbers was actually a death eater in hiding and then that the convicted murderer was actually innocent and his long lost god father and his father's best friend.

As soon as Harry arrived at platform on the Hogwarts Express he was surprised to see that no one was there waiting to meet him. The train had just arrived at the station when Harry got off with Hedwig in hand, wearing his Muggle clothing and his wand in his back pocket. He then started for the portal between the two worlds with his luggage as normal, to meet with his aunt and uncle but found that he was quickly pulled aside before he could pass through into Kings Cross Station by none other than his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Remus Lupin.

"Professor Lupin what are you doing here" Harry asked surprised. He got a smile in return as an answer. "I already contacted the Dursleys about the fact that you will not be staying with them anymore, in fact all of your belongings have been moved to your new home already" Harry looked surprised at this news and a little confused not understanding what he meant.

"What are you talking about? That's where I live . . . unfortunately" Harry added the last part as an afterthought as he remembered what they were like to live with and their no 'freakishness' policy making it almost impossible to complete his summer homework.

"Not anymore you don't!" he said with a smile "I spoke to the Ministry of Magic at the start this week about what had happened in the shack and after checking my memories about what had occurred I was sent to capture Pettigrew to prove that I was telling the truth and that my memories has not be messed with. After I had proved that he was alive to the Ministry, they excused Sirius and cleared him of all charges concerning the deaths of your parents any other murders that was pinned on him making him a free man. At that Harry was extremely shocked, but before he could continue and ask questions about what that had to do with him moving out from the Dursleys a second voice entered the conversation.

"And because of that, I have decided that since it was what your parents wanted, I am now officially your legal guardian. We made you an official member of the Black family and we also did a blood test for legal reasons, but that isn't the best bit! Apparently you have a hell of a lot of powerful ancestry in your blood that we need to talk about" Harry turned around to see Sirius Black standing behind him just out of sight. He immediately ran and hugged him.

"Sirius!" "It's good to see you again!" almost tackling his god-father to the ground as he ran to hug him. "You aren't kidding right, about me coming to live with you" Harry looked at him and he smiled.

"Nope I'm not. Now we have something to discuss, it's about what I discovered while I was studying a book about Hogwarts that I found in my family's vault".

"And what did you discover?" Remus looked over at him after Harry said this and saw the smirk that was playing around the edges of Sirius's mouth.

"When we did the blood, some new information was found but it was incomplete so I had someone from the Ministry run a few extra tests and it turns out that you Harry, are a descendant of none other than all four of the houses founders!" That shocked all of them. He was a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hullfepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. It made no sense how could he be?

"Wait you can't be serious. That means he has access to all of the vaults and information" Remus Asked stunned."Not only that, according to the books, that took me ages to work out and fully understand there is a fifth House in Hogwarts" Sirius smiled at the look of shock that had taken residence on the faces of his friend and god-son.

"A fifth house? At Hogwarts? What is it called?"

Harry asked shocked. He couldn't believe his ears and was torn wanting to tell his friends about what he had just found out and was about to learn.

"It's called the Draconis but translated into modern English it means the Dragon. But that's not what the strangest thing is. It is said that only the descendants of all four of the houses can become a member of the fifth house". Again they were both too shocked to say anything.

To make sure they would get to Black Mansion before it got too far into the evening they started walking whilst they spoke.

"Apparently the four of them were given the powers of the dragons which allowed them to be powerful and this is how they created the school, the dragons supported them and in return the four all pledged to support the dragons in the unlikely event that they would need help, so they created a fifth secret house in honour of that pledge. This is a secret that is passed down from Headmaster to headmaster though out the entire history of the school. The fact that there is a fifth house is only meant to be known to them alone." As Sirius looked around at their stunned faces he could not resist telling them one last surprising titbit of information about the members of the house of Draconis.

However, the thing that you need to know the most is that a member of the house of Draconis or a dragon as they are sometimes referred to as; has the blood of a dragon running through their veins.

"Ok this is all very interesting but tell me, what is the house suppose to be like? What personalities or requirements does this house need? We know Gryffindor values Courage, Bravery, Loyalty, Nerve and Chivalry over the rest, Ravenclaw supports Intelligence, Creativity, Learning and Wit in its students, Hullfepuff requires Hard work, Tolerance, Loyalty and a fair play and we all know that Slytherin only respects Ambition, Cunning, Leadership and Resourcefulness." Harry was remembering what the hat said to him when he first put it on when he was being sorted. *_"Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes – and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting . . . so where shall I put you?"_ This seemed to coincide with what Sirius had just told him. Did the shorting hat say that he had virtues of all four houses? After all he was only in Gryffindor because he asked not to be put in Slytherin.

They were currently in a car heading to Black Manor Harry's new home from now on with his god-father. Remus was curious about what Sirius had to say about the matter of the fifth house but restrained himself for Harry's sake as he could tell that no one was more curious about this than Harry himself.

"That's the thing Harry; apparently to be a Draconis you need to be all of those things and a lot more. The traits that you have extra I think Harry is that your powerful in both mind and of will both of which if you think about what a dragon is they also are, after all they are creatures of pure magic and they are also fearless and fierce but vey level headed when they need to be. They have always been richest of all wizards since Dragons like quality and shiny things so they have a knack for holding on to money and other valuable things. Above anything they are also the strongest wizards in combat, when firing spells, charms, jinxes or hexes or they are in their other form, you never want to face one without at least seven armies of several thousand men behind you. Sirius was smiling at Harry who was still contemplating what he had been told. Trying to let it all sink in and make sense.

"What do you mean by 'other' form" Remus asked. Harry was glad that Lupin had asked this as he was still to busy sorting out his chaotic thoughts to ask himself.

"Here's the Kicker, unlike the other wizards, Draconis' can turn into and control other dragons!" At this news both Harry and Lupin could only stare at the man driving them, with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

Loving the fact that he had their undivided attention he continued. "And did you know, as well as controlling the other houses they are the most respected and feared people and what they say is law." At this Lupin looked nervous and worried but managed to hide his expression before it could be seen by either Harry or Sirius.

"And your saying that I'm a Draconis" Harry asked surprised and a little disturbed at what he could do if what Sirius had said was true and what powers he could have.

"Yes the blood test confirmed this. Although technically you are called Deus autem Draconis or you will be but that is a conversation for another time. Now over the summer Harry, I am going to help you learn and develop your powers especially and since I have found a new book that you should read as it will seriously help you, you should get on rather well" Lupin could see that Sirius was grinning beyond control about how powerful Harry was going to become over the next few weeks, months even and he wanted to help in any way he could.

"I'll help you out with that Sirius" He offered, Sirius looked over at his old friend.

"Really Remus you will?"

"Sure, after all if I left Harry alone with you who knows what you would teach him. Or how he would turn out. The last thing Hogwarts needs is someone with the personality of James, Lily and you. They couldn't cope." He grinned at the look on his friend's face.

"I'm not that bad, but I see your point." Though both Harry and Lupin could see that he agreed with what was said grudgingly. Harry sighed his next year would be interesting…

They finally arrived at their destination. As they drove through the gates and up a long winding driveway Harry stared at the huge house coming in to view. As they got closer the larger the house got until harry could see that it was not a house but a rather large mansion. It wasn't until they had come to a stop that Harry asked.

"Sirius, where are we?"

"Did I not tell you?" Harry shook he head "We are at Black Manor. This is my family's main home where the head of the family lived. As I am the last Black I am now head of the family and this place belongs to me, and eventually you as you are now my heir."

Lupin looked around at the front of the house and garden. And remarked "To think I thought the Potter's manor was ridiculously large. I will find a place to park the car you two go ahead, I'll catch up." With that he walked away shaking he head.

"The Potter's manor?" asked Harry looking at his god-father.

"Yes, your father's family home. Remus, Peter, James and I would often stay over at each other's houses during the summer" he paused for a moment thinking before continuing "well I stayed over at theirs anyway, they never did come over to mine due to my parents. They never did like me or the fact that I was placed in Gryffindor my parents that is not the other three." Again he paused then started ushering Harry into the house "That's the past and you are the important thing here Harry. This is now your home where you can during school holidays and bring your friends over, you are safe here no one will hurt you again, nor will you be treated like you were at your aunts and uncles." They stepped into a large room off to the right of the stairs; Harry looked around at what seemed to be a living room. "Now Harry listen closely, this summer this is where Remus and I intend to teach and train you. Shall we begin?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Ok so tell me what you think! Do you like how the story sounds or do you find it dull? please review in the box below, and remember don't be shy about telling me what you really think!


	2. BETA

**BETA'S NOTICE **

_Hi Everyone, KoreanMusicFan here Sorry if you were expecting a chapter, I have an important announcement._

_This story might be discontinued and deleted off the site as the author is having a hard time. How ever since i want to keep this story up and running, i believe that if enough people express their feelings about the first chapter in the review box at the bottom of the chapter they might be convinced to continue with the chapters._

_We need your encouragement to continue this story, please help!_


End file.
